frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
You and Me
You and Me is the third studio album by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released on October 11, 2026 under Virgin Records. A synthpop based record, You and Me is slight musical departure from Frosty's previous record, LuV. You and Me was considered Frosty's crossing over into the more mature pop realm. The lyricism in the album has been applauded, as the album is Frosty's first to cover controversial and taboo topics, such as transgender sex change, PTSD, and suicide attempts. Critically, You and Me received mixed reviews upon release. However, the album was an extreme commercial success, peaking at number one in 20 countries worldwide, compared to his previous record, LuV, which only peaked at number one in 6 countries. The album was preceded by two singles, Secret and In My Feelings. Both singles were international number one hits. Morning Glow, You and Me and Sol Recurrir were released as singles after the album to further support it. Morning Glow went on to become Frosty's biggest hit, peaking at number one in twenty-four countries. The song was also extremely controversial and sparked debate worldwide. Sol Recurrir was also a huge hit, peaking at number one in the US for 7 weeks, a record for Frosty. Background On December 21, 2025, Frosty revealed via Twitter that he was back in the studio recording his third album. In another Q&A on March 25, 2026, Frosty revealed that the track list was finalized and that he had chosen the lead single. The tracklist for the album was leaked by an unknown source on April 5, 2026 However, the person that uploaded the names of the songs confirmed that the songs were in alphabetical order and it wasn’t the official track listing. On May 20, 2026, Frosty teased the lead single via a video on Instagram. However, the video was deleted on May 27, 2026. On June 1, 2026, Frosty explained that him and his label were having major discussions regarding the album and that it could possibly be postponed from summer 2026 to fall or winter 2026. On July 9, 2026, Frosty announced that the lead single from the album would be In My Feelings and that it would be released on July 12, 2026. He also released the official tracklist for the album, confirming the leaked tracklist had the correct track names. On July 10, 2026, Frosty announced that because of the massive unexpected success of Secret, it would serve as the lead single from You and Me rather than In My Feelings. Release Frosty confirmed the title of the album via Twitter on July 25, 2026. On August 26, he revealed the official album art. On September 2, 2026, Frosty revealed the album's official tracklist. He tweeted that the original tracklist had been changed around after reconsideration with his record label, confirming that both I Love New York and Criminal had been scrapped from the album. The next day, he announced that the album would be released on October 11, 2026. The album went available for preorder on September 5, 2026. The album was released for digital download, as well as in CD, LP, and streaming formats. Writing and recording On December 23, 2025, in a Q&A stream on Instagram, Frosty revealed he had began writing songs for the album while on the LuV Tour in July. He also revealed he had already recorded five tracks for the album in November. He further said he plans for his album to be released in summer 2026. On January 17, 2026, Frosty tweeted that most of the album was done recording and that he and his team were currently mixing the album. Music You and Me is essentially a synthpop record with elements of dance-pop, acoustic pop, reggaeton, trap music, and gospel music. The album mostly contains upbeat tracks, while it also contains midtempo ballads. In Frosty's previous albums, Frosty used a higher toned voice and higher ranges per recommendation of his studio in order to sound younger and more effeminate. However, with this album, Frosty decided to sing in lower ranges and with a deeper tone in order to convey the maturity of the album. The album opens with Morning Glow. Promotion Main article: What's His Name World Tour Frosty promoted the album by releasing five singles from the album (see below). On top of that, he performed on various television programs worldwide such as Good Morning America and the Japanese program Sukkiri. On December 23, 2026, Frosty announced that he would be touring for the album in the second half of 2027. He later added that the reason he would be touring so late would be because he had gained a starring film role in the movie What's His Name, and that filming for the film wasn't expected to end until early March 2027. On February 25, 2027, Frosty revealed that he had begun rehearsal for the tour. Frosty announced the name of the tour in April 2027. Between August and December 2027, Frosty toured in Asia, North America, Europe, and Latin America, thus, this tour became his first tour to visit Latin America. Frosty performed all the songs from the album on the tour except A Little Piece of Your Heart and King of My World. The tour was a major commercial and critical success, topping many critic's list as the best tour of the year. Singles Secret was released on March 22, 2026 as the lead single from the Riverstone movie soundtrack. The single was an unexpected success. Not only did the song receive rave reviews from critics, with many saying it was Frosty's best song ever at the time, it peaked at number one on the chart dated May 23, 2026, becoming Frosty's sixth number one hit in the US. Internationally, the song was also a success, going number one in four other countries besides the US, namely Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and South Korea. On July 10, 2026, Frosty announced that the song would also serve as the lead single from his third album You and Me in place of In My Feelings do to the song's success. He said he also felt that the song would fit well on the album. On July 6, 2026, Frosty announced that the lead single from the album would be In My Feelings and that it would be released on July 12, 2026. However, the song later became the second single from the album after Frosty announced Secret would serve as the lead single instead. A dance pop song about love, In My Feelings received critical acclaim from most critics, who praised the new, more mature musical, lyrical, and visual style for Frosty. In My Feelings went on to become a huge commercial success, peaking at number one in nine countries, including the US, the UK, Canada, Germany, and Singapore, and peaking within the top 10 in most other countries. The music video for In My Feelings was controversial, as it featured imagery of gay strip clubs and illegal prostitution. In My Feelings topped many year-end lists as the best song of 2026. Morning Glow was serviced to contemporary hit radio as the third single from the album on October 25, 2026. It went on to become his biggest hit at the time, peaking at number one in 24 countries, including the United States, thus becoming his eighth number one hit there, and also becoming the third consecutive number one hit from the album. It also peaked at number one in countries such as the United Kingdom, Canada, Croatia, Greece, Italy, Israel, Panama, Peru, Singapore, and Ukraine. The song caused controversy worldwide, as the lyrical content of the song, transgenderism, sparked debates across the world. The song was used in a commercial that promoted sex change surgery. The music video was controversial as well, as it depicted Frosty as a transgender man who is struggling to change his gender and struggles to tell his friends and family about it. Like In My Feelings, Morning Glow is regarded by some as Frosty's best song. You and Me was released to contemporary hit radio as the fourth official single from the album on January 17, 2027. Although not as impactful as the previous singles, the song was still a commercial success, peaking at number one in Belgium, Ireland, the Philippines, and the United Kingdom. It also peaked within the top 10 in many other countries, including Australia, Austria, Canada, Finland, Italy, Singapore, and the United States. On April 25, 2027, Sol Recurrir was officially released as the fifth and final single from the album. The album went on to become a huge commercial success. In the US, Sol Recurrir became the most successful song from the album, peaking at number one for 7 weeks, becoming a new record for Frosty. It also peaked at number 1 in several other countries, such as, Canada, El Salvador, Finland, Greece, Italy, Mexico, New Zealand, Norway, Panama, and Peru. Sol Recurrir is regarded by some to have brought a new wave of Hispanic culture into the US, similar to the one that followed the hit song Despacito in 2017. Promotional singles On May 30, 2026, Frosty announced that the lead single would be released soon, but that him and his label were having major discussions regarding the album, and that the album might possibly delayed. He said that to make up for this, he would release an early promo single from the album. On June 7, 2026, Frosty released I Love New York as the first promotional single from the album. Criminal was released as the second promotional single from the album on August 16, 2026. Both Criminal and I Love New York ended up being scrapped from the album. On September 27, 2026, No Tears was released as the first official promotional single from the album. The song peaked at number 17 on the Billboard Hot 100, while receiving mixed reviews from critics. Critical reception You and Me received mixed reviews upon release, although more were positive than negative. Critics praised the mature direction in which Frosty was heading with the album, stating that it was good he was progressing rather than regressing. The musical content of the album was praised by critics, with many praising the production, while some called the production cohesive while others said too many tracks on the album sound the same. Lyrically, the album received mixed reviews. Although critics praised the diverse topics on the album, some claimed that in some songs, the lyrics were immature. You and Me is regarded by many to be Frosty's best album. Many also believe that the album has Frosty's greatest collection of singles, with Secret, In My Feelings, Morning Glow, and Sol Recurrir regarded by many as some of Frosty's best songs of all time. Commercial reception Commercially, You and Me was a huge commercial success, becoming Frosty's best-selling album to date. You and Me topped the chart in 20 countries, such as Australia, Austria, Canada, France, Germany, Singapore, the United Kingdom, and the United States, thus becoming a new record for Frosty at the time. The album also topped many year-end charts. Tracklist Charts Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:You and Me Category:You and Me era